O Piano
by M Schinder
Summary: Hinata é uma pianista gênio e talentosa. Além de técnica ela tem ritmo e compasso perfeito e nada parece afetar sua música. Até que sua professora Mikoto fica doente e manda seu filho, o maestro mais novo na profissão, Uchiha Sasuke. Uma vontade incontrolável de beija-lo toma conta de Hinata e isso começa a afetar sua música. Como ela pode resolver?


Quarta-feita. O dia em que minha semana realmente começava. Como qualquer outro Hyuuga, tive que descobrir cedo algum talento incrível para ser reconhecida por minha família e, para a surpresa de meu pai, aos meus seis anos revelei meu talento com o piano clássico.

Foi nessa mesma época que conhecia minha professora, Uchiha Mikoto. Uma mulher adorável, mas exigente e severa quando se tratava de suas aulas e alunos. Respirei fundo e olhei para meu relógio, cinco para as quatro. _Ela já deve estar para chegar. _Pensei indo para o banho.

Coloquei a roupa mais confortável que encontrei, para que pudesse praticar tranquilamente, e fui para a sala de música de minha família, montada especialmente para mim. Logo irei fazer minha primeira apresentação na Itália, o centro da música clássica do mundo, e venho praticando o triplo para me sair bem. Para uma garota de dezoito anos, meus objetivos são claros como água.

Olhei novamente para o relógio, quatro e cinco. Aquilo era muito estranho, minha professora era pontual demais... Respirei fundo, para não ficar preocupada, e voltei-me para meu instrumento favorito. Conclui que seria melhor começar a praticar imediatamente.

Passei quase uma hora sozinha. Tempo suficiente para ensaiar as três peças que treinaria hoje, com minha professora, e tempo suficiente para me deixar preocupada com seu atraso. Quando peguei meu celular para ligar para ela, duas batidas ressonaram na porta da minha sala de música.

\- Senhorita Hyuuga?

Meu mordomo, Koichi Hikaru, entrou e acenou brevemente com a cabeça. Olhei para ele curiosa: - O que foi, Koichi-jichan?

\- Seu professor está aqui.

É claro que eu notei o masculino na frase e minha expressão de confusão apenas aumentou. Ele chamou o alguém que iria me dar aula e eu fiquei boquiaberta com a pessoa que entrou. Alto. Cabelos negros. Olhos mais negros ainda. Expressão composta por uma mistura de seriedade e frieza. Uma postura impecável. E, o que mais chamou minha atenção, seus lábios bem contornados e cheinhos. Quis beijá-lo na hora.

\- Muito prazer, senhorita Hyuuga – falou sorrindo minimamente.

_Que voz! _Pensei ainda mais impressionada. Era rouca e baixa e fez meu cérebro revirar-se todo em minha cabeça.

\- M-m-muito pra-a-azer, senhor... – Olhei-o curiosa. Ainda não sabia quem era aquele sonho de homem.

\- Desculpe a minha indelicadeza e meu atraso – falou entrando na sala e vindo direto em minha direção. Senti-me presa entre ele e meu piano. – Sou Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Oh. Meu. Deus – exclamei ainda mais boquiaberta. – Você é O Uchiha Sasuke?

Ele sorriu, sua postura relaxara e ele parecia mais tranqüilo: - Bem, acho que só existe um então... É, sou eu.

O mais novo maestro a tocar na orquestra sinfônica italiana e na alemã, duas das maiores da Europa. Minha professora fora uma grande pianista e eu já sabia que ele era seu filho, fiquei animadíssima que ele estivesse ali, mas uma coisa ainda me incomodava...

\- Onde está Mikoto-sensei?

\- Sinto dizer que minha mãe está de cama – explicou voltando a ficar sério. – Sua anemia está atacada e ela vai precisar de duas semanas de descanso.

_Duas semanas. _Aquela frase ecoou em minha mente. Esse era o tempo que faltava para minha competição. Engoli em seco, pronta para começar a pirar. Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Não se preocupe, senhorita...

\- Chame-me de Hinata. Odeio o "senhorita Hyuuga".

Agora as duas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas. Não podia fazer nada, aquela era uma resposta automática. Eu, realmente, odiava ser chamada de "Senhorita Hyuuga". Minha vida já era impessoal demais, não precisava de mais isso.

\- Hinata... Não precisa se preocupar. Minha mãe me mandou aqui para que suas aulas não sofressem nenhum atraso.

\- Você vai ser meu professor? – perguntei chocada.

\- Que tal começarmos? – essa foi sua resposta.

Apenas consegui concordar com a cabeça e voltei a sentar-me. Entreguei-lhe a lista de música que tocaria na competição e resolvemos começar com a sonata para piano número dois de Schumann. Uma música mais ou menos agitada que tem seu ritmo aumentado conforme o tempo passa. Difícil para alguns pianistas com menos prática, mas eu conseguia tocá-la com facilidade.

\- Você é realmente muito boa, como minha mãe disse, Hinata! – comentou sorrindo de lado.

\- Obrigada, Sasuke – agradeci um pouco vermelha. – Acha que poderia tocar com você algum dia?

\- Claro! Com todo esse talento, farei questão que toque! – respondeu animado.

Passamos o dia com esta música. Sasuke achou melhor que eu a aperfeiçoasse. Todo dia a partir daquela quarta, nós tocamos a música de Schumann. Ele chegava as quatro e ia embora às dez horas da noite. Quatro dias depois, ele chegou um pouco mais cedo e ouviu-me tocar a mesma música que praticávamos há dias. Nunca o tinha visto sorrir e aquele gesto fez com que eu me sentisse orgulhosa de mim mesma.

Nossa relação era realmente muito boa e pude perceber que qualquer distancia que poderia existir entre nós estava acabando. Fiquei animada, eu desenvolvera uma paixonite por meu professor e queria passar o máximo de tempo a seu lado.

\- Acho que podemos passar para a próxima música – anunciou satisfeito.

Concordei animada e preparei-me para tocar a sonata número oito de Beethoven, Pathetique. Mesmo concentrada ao máximo, conseguia sentir o cheiro dele e cada vez que o olhava, tinha que forçar minha vista para longe de seus lábios. Ele era um grande exemplo para mim, com seus vinte e dois anos e, para meu azar, sua beleza estonteante. Engoli em seco, tinha errado mais de três vezes na mesma parte, por pensar demais nele.

\- Algum problema, Hinata? – ele perguntou preocupado. Eu nunca errava a mesma coisa mais de duas vezes.

\- Não... Eu, eu estou bem – respondi de cabeça baixa. – Vamos continuar.

Ele tocou levemente em meu ombro e levantou minha cabeça com uma de suas mãos: - Pode confiar em mim, Hinata. Quero te ajudar no que eu puder.

Eu concordei e não dei tempo para que ele insistisse. Voltei a tocar Pathetique. Era uma música um tanto quanto triste e mesmo não gostando de música assim, coloquei todo o sentimento que consegui. Despedi-me de Sasuke sem olhá-lo nos olhos, naquele dia. Parecia que cada hora que passava eu queria ainda mais estar com ele e sabia que aquilo não seria possível. Mikoto-sensei me falara uma vez que ele já tinha uma noiva. _Tenho que controlar minha paixonite. _Pensei ansiosa.

Eu não consegui controlar. Acabei começando a evitá-lo e essa foi a decisão mais estúpida que tomei, porque afetou minhas aulas de um jeito que não imaginei. Passaram-se dois dias e eu ainda não conseguia tocar direito Pathetique. Ele estava pronto para ir embora, já na porta com meu mordomo quando eu suspirei.

\- Sinto muito, Beethoven. Sou uma grande vergonha como pianista – sussurrei olhando para minha partitura. – Estou deixando essa vontade incontrolável de estar com ele me atrapalhar... Muito patético.

Fui deitar naquela noite me sentindo muito deprimida. Se não conseguisse me controlar iria perder o campeonato com toda a certeza. _Preciso fazer alguma coisa! _Pensei séria. Liga meu mp3 e coloquei Pathetique para tocar. _Vou aprender de qualquer maneira. _

Foram sete dias para conseguir ficar perfeita em Pathetique. E foi a semana mais estressante da minha vida como pianista, porque além da frustração de não conseguir tocar a música, meu professor me evitava a qualquer custo. Ele não sentava e nem chegava perto de mim. Os poucos toques que existiam entre nós desapareceram e ele sempre ficava a alguns passos de distancia.

Aquilo estava me matando e eu sabia que não conseguiria tocar a última música sem que resolvesse as coisas. Olhei para ele, que estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado do meu piano.

-Sasuke? – ele me olhou surpreso por ter sido chamado. – Podemos conversar?

\- Sobre o que, Hinata?

Ele realmente parecia estar curioso e um pouco mais animado. Eu não fazia idéia do que se passava por sua cabeça e, eu sabia, nem ele o que se passava na minha. Respirei fundo.

\- Bem, hã... Apenas queria pedir desculpas por meu comportamento estranho esses últimos dias.

\- Tudo bem, Hinata, mas por que agiu assim? – perguntou calmo. – Pensei que gostasse de estar perto de mim...

Engoli em seco. _Conto ou não conto? _Novamente me lembrei de minha Sensei falando da maravilhosa noiva dele e perdi toda a coragem que consegui arranjar.

\- É que eu tive problemas com um garoto... Mas está tudo resolvido.

Ele pareceu um pouco magoado, mas dei de ombros e voltei a tocar. Ele tinha voltado a falar comigo, mas a distancia parecia ainda maior entre nós. Ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas ele saiu mais cedo, sem se despedir.

No dia seguinte, faltando três dias para minha competição, fiquei surpresa em ver Mikoto-sensei entrar pela porta. Ela sorriu feliz em me ver.

\- Como está, Hinata?

\- Estou bem, Sensei – respondi dando-lhe um abraço. Realmente sentira falta dela. – Como a senhora está?

\- Eu estou ótima! Recuperei-me mais cedo que o previsto – comentou. Ela me analisou durante alguns segundos e arqueou uma sobrancelha. _Sasuke faz igualzinho. _Pensei sem conseguir evitar. – O que foi que aconteceu, hein?

\- Do que está falando, Sensei?

\- Ah! Só estranhei que na semana passada Sasuke estivesse tão feliz em lhe dar aulas e do nada ele tenha precisado sair... – ela comentou séria. – Aconteceu algo, Hina-chan?

Neguei com a cabeça, um pouco triste. Nem eu sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ela ainda me olhou durante algum tempo, mas depois deu de ombros e guiou-me até o piano. Finalmente chegara a hora de praticar minha música favorita, a sonata para piano número dezesseis, de Schubert.

Minha música favorita. Toquei-a com o coração e foi muito mais fácil sem a pressão de querer impressionar o cara perfeito ou de tentar ser a melhor sempre. Éramos só eu e o piano. Logo que terminei, minha Sensei aplaudiu em pé e disse que eu estava perfeita. Ela sempre era assim, alegre quando eu acertava. Mas a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era nos sorrisinhos pequenos, mas significativos, de Sasuke.

\- Droga – murmurei abaixando a cabeça.

\- O que foi, Hina? – perguntou Mikoto aproximando-se de mim. – Sasuke te fez algo?

\- Não... Eu quem não fiz o certo – admiti e lágrimas caíram de meus olhos. – Sensei, posso te pedir um favor?

Respirei fundo. Aquele frio na barriga era tudo que eu não queria e nem era por causa da apresentação. _Espero que ele venha. _Pensei ansiosa. Era o dia da competição. Meu vestido roxo escuro caía bem em todos os lugares que deveria e me dar um ar de seriedade, que faltava em meu rosto de criança.

Engoli em seco pela décima vez e me preparei quando chamaram meu nome. A primeira seria a sonata de Schumann. Entrei no palco com uma salva de palmas e olhei pela platéia. Nada. Sasuke não estava ali. Suspirei, mas mantive minha postura firme e toquei da melhor maneira que conseguia. Imagens de nossas aulas e conversas e brincadeiras vieram a minha mente e senti-me feliz conforme a música foi aumentando seu ritmo. Cheguei ao seu final de forma quase majestosa e, quando a última tecla foi tocada, o teatro caiu em silencio. Agradeci e sai.

Tínhamos que esperar sozinhos até a segunda fase. Bati o pé nervosa. Ainda tinha esperanças que ele chegaria, precisava contar o que realmente tinha acontecido. Não demorou muito e eu fui uma das poucas que passou para a próxima fase. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e esperei que meu nome fosse chamado.

A segunda música seria Pathetique e, quando não o encontrei na platéia novamente, quase desabei no banco triste. Toquei a música da melhor maneira que podia, sabia que não poderia decepcionar minha família mesmo estando tão chateada. Enquanto tocava, imagens dele voltaram a minha mente. Seu cheiro. Seu cabelo. Suas expressões. Mas, principalmente, seus lábios. Como eu gostaria de tê-los beijado. Terminei a música calmamente e controlei minha vontade de chorar. Encontrei meus pais e minha professora na platéia, além de alguns conhecidos da faculdade, mas ele não estava ali. Sai do palco e fui direto para o camarim.

Tudo estava escuro. Joguei-me em um canto e apoiei minha cabeça na parede. Aquela fora minha pior execução de Beethoven e tudo por causa de um medo bobo de beijar alguém. _E eu ainda me apaixonei!_ Pensei ultrajada.

Enquanto tentava me acalmar, a porta foi aberta devagarzinho e a luz veio direto em meus olhos. Por um momento não consegui identificar quem era, mas aquele perfume não me deixou dúvidas.

\- Aquela não foi sua melhor apresentação, Hinata – falou fechando a porta. – O que aconteceu com você?

\- Você aconteceu comigo – respondi ofegante.

Novamente aquela vontade de beija-lo subiu e quase dominou todo meu cérebro. _Eu sou uma Hyuuga, pelo amor de Deus! Preciso saber me controlar! _Briguei comigo mesma, mas nada daquilo parecia adiantar. Tudo que existia naquele momento éramos eu e ele, seus lábios mais exatamente.

\- Pois você também aconteceu comigo – retrucou andando a passos rápidos e longos até mim. Ele esticou sua mão e, quando a segurei, ele me puxou para cima. – Desculpe por ter ido embora, apenas não conseguia mais me controlar.

\- Se controlar? – perguntou confusa.

Eu estava em seus braços e ele me apertava com carinho.

\- É. Não sabia quanto tempo mais conseguiria não te beijar – afirmou sério. – E, a pior parte, era saber que você queria a mesma coisa e mesmo assim me evitava.

Olhei para ele chocada. _Ele queria também, mas..._

\- Você não tem uma noiva? – perguntou confusa.

\- O quê? – ele devolveu surpreso. – Eu já tive uma noiva, mas terminei com ela há muito tempo. Nunca existiu química entre eu e ela. Agora, com você...

\- Eu?

Eu estava a ponto de pular em seu pescoço e beijá-lo quando a porta se abriu e um dos organizadores do concurso entrou chamando pelo meu nome. Bufou irritada e Sasuke sorriu, beijando minha bochecha.

\- Quando você voltar resolvemos isso – prometeu com um sussurro.

Concordei e arrumei meu vestido do melhor jeito que puder. Quando entrei no palco foi que percebei um lugar vago, bem no final do teatro. _Sasuke deveria estar lá. _Pensei querendo dar um tapa em minha própria testa.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez. A terceira etapa era a mais importante e a que definiria qual seria minha colocação naquela competição. Entrei séria, tinha que evitar sorrir naquele momento. Senti o olhar de Sasuke nas minhas costas quando sentei para tocar.

A sonata número dezesseis de Schubert era minha música favorita. Eu tocava-a desde que era uma crianças e sempre tive um grande controle de sua técnica, mas naquela hora... Na hora em que comecei a tocar, tudo parecia diferente, mais colorido e animado e minha música saiu com um tom muito mais agitado e sincero. Fiquei com vergonha por estar expressando tantos sentimentos de uma vez, mas apenas continuei tocando. Era bom sair um pouco da técnica, para variar.

Quando terminei e me levantei, a platéia me aplaudia em pé e todos faziam um barulho que não era certo em um teatro. _A não ser no fim de uma apresentação. _Corrigi com um sorriso.

Sasuke me esperava do lado de fora, com um sorriso pequeno. Ele e toda minha família. Sorri orgulhosa de mim mesma e antes que pudessem me atrapalhar, apressei-me até ele e joguei meus braços em seu pescoço. Ele estava sorrindo malicioso quando grudei meus lábios nos seus mesmo com os protestos de meu pai.

_Espero que tenha te orgulhado, Beethoven. _Pensei lembrando-me de Pathetique e olhando para a expressão que meu pai estava fazendo.

\- Pode se acalmar, Hinata – sussurrou Sasuke fazendo um carinho em meu rosto. – Muitos outros beijos viram para aplacar essa vontade louca que tenho de te beijar.


End file.
